


Castiel's Modeling Career

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: Crowley Collections [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons, Blackmail, Coercion, Dress Up, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Photographs, Playboy, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a deal to pose in front of the camera for Crowley, in addition to working with him, to get the souls of Purgatory for them both.</p><p>Cas becomes a model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Modeling Career

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 64. "Playboy Cover" of the 100 sexual themes from y-gallery.

Cas didn't even seem to care about the little addendum in the deal that they made. He accepted it silently, even as his eyes read over the line that Crowley knew contained what he wanted in the short term. Blackmail and pleasure at Cas' expense.

But it's not really blackmail if the angel doesn't give a damn and doesn't fuss about it, is it? Crowley doesn't mind though. Better to get what he wants than have the angel fight him over one tiny little add-on to the official contract.

Cas signed it, then casually repositioned himself closer. His body was stiff, but not tense. Cas was just inexperienced in the manner of finishing a deal signing, that was all.

Crowley rolled his eyes, grabbed Cas by the shoulders, and pressed a rough kiss to those smooth lips. When he pulled back, Cas didn't even seem phased. He grunted and stood. "Right, well, let's get down to business then, shall we?"

"If that gets us closer to the goal."

"Yes, of course. Of course."

~~--~~

"I still do not see how this gets us closer to the goal."

"You signed the contract, Cas, you don't get to back out now."

"But I don’t understand why I am wearing such a strange outfit."

"What? It's an Angel outfit. And it fits you perfectly." From the sparkly, fur trimmed white thong, to the soft white vest, to the white wings and golden halo, it was a pretty and cliche outfit. Crowley had picked it out special, just for the Hell of it.

Cas pulled at the fur on the thong and grunted in displeasure. "I read that you wished to take pictures of me in outfits of your choice, but this outfit is confusing and I do not feel it appropriate to call it the celestial garb of an angel. These wings are not even black, and this halo is made of metal, not pure concentrated energy and light."

"So?"

"We don't even traditionally wear clothing in Heaven. Clothes are only worn on our vessels for the sake of preserving human modesty that only comes from the eating of the Tree of Knowledge. And this outfit?" He looked down at his package in the barely present undergarment, "is hardly one that promotes modesty."

"Always one for the details at the wrong moment. Come off it, would you? Just lay down like I told you, or I'll have you wear the devil one next."

With a sigh, Cas moved to the furry table and flopped over onto his back. "Like this?"

The angel looked dead. No, worse than dead. Still in pain, and also dead. Arms were limp at his sides, and his knees looked knobby and strange when he lay flat on his back.

"No. No, what is even wrong with you. Sit up. Turn towards the camera. No! Not like-- damn it!" He stalked over and roughly positioned Cas' legs. One on top of the other, twisted a bit to the side. "Arms down. Yes, like that." Did he have to do everything? "Now, pout your lips."

He didn't ever want to see Cas pout those lips again. It looked like a rotting fish with the flesh peeling back everywhere but at the lips. God, the angel had no camera sense. "Stop pouting!"

"You just--" That pout was much more believable.

Crowley took a snapshot and grinned. "That's right. Just like that. Lean back a bit more."

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned back slightly. "Like this? Or am I doing this wrong as well?"

"Oh, you're doing it better, but still not like you should be, Angel. Take off that vest. No! No, don't just will it away! Damn it, Cas! Take the bloody thing and put it back on, then slowly take it off."

"I still don't understand why you require this. It seems silly."

Naive little idiot. "Because the King of Hell has lots of pretty little hobbies and I happen to like taking pictures."

"Is this, by chance, erotic to you?"

Maybe he wasn't so naive. "Maybe. Mostly, it's just supposed to make you incredibly uncomfortable." He could be honest sometimes. Especially when Castiel was finally making the right poses for nice pictures. Nice, perfect, blackmail-worthy pictures.

"It does not. Mostly it confuses. I don't really care about this whole thing."

"Yeah? Worth it to get all those naughty souls from Purgatory, is it?"

"I suppose so."

He moved closer. "Now, let's get that bottom off, Cas."

"I would prefer not."

"Now's when the modesty sets in? Shame. I thought you agreed to do what I want, outfit wise."

"I did. But--"

"I'd like to see your tight little butt. Now, strip. Go on."

Cas sighed and hooked his thumbs in the top waistband. He slowly rolled the material down his hips and revealed just a hint of a treasure trail. "You're certain?"

"Oh, positive." Just a bit more... These shots would be golden.

Another sigh of resignation and frustration, but Cas nodded and peeled them down further. "Is this what you want?" The thong hung on one foot and he tilted his head and looked directly at the camera.

"Oh, oh yes it is." to Hell with it if Cas didn't care about what he liked or didn't like. This was grand fun and he could feel his other head twitching in his slacks in agreement. "Now lay on your stomach, arch your back, and tilt your head to face the camera."

Castiel followed those orders a lot more smoothly now. The angel was apparently so used to it, he didn't mind as long as it didn't hurt anyone. Perfect.

Crowley stepped a bit closer and nodded between shots. "That's right. That's it."

"I suppose you have done this with others that you have sign contracts with you?"

"Sometimes." He didn't mind the idle chatter. Cas listened to his instructions well enough, and that was the point here. "Why?"

"Well. I don't suppose you've ever had another angel pose for you in such a blatantly blasphemous and salacious manner, have you?"

"No, Love, you're my first." He chuckled at that and motioned for Cas to stand and lean against the wall, then look over his shoulders. His free hand moved to position Cas; it roamed over flesh and muscle and made sure Cas looked just right.

"I would like to see these pictures when you have them developed."

"You won't be getting the negatives."

"That is alright."

Crowley leaned in close against the standing angel. He pressed his suit-clad body tight to  Cas' form. "Is it really?"

"I am not concerned.  As long as this is the only time you can take these sorts of pictures according to the agreement. I don't want to have to waste too much time on your strange and disturbing desires."

He had to chuckle at that. "Don't worry. Just tonight, then it's all the normal drabble. You work with me, we both work to get to Purgatory, split the souls fifty-fifty. Nothing out of the normal, really."

"Good."

"Grand." Crowley purred in his ear. "Then let's get that devil's outfit on you. I think you'll make a lovely fallen angel turned demon."

"You wish."

Oh, sass? He liked that. Crowley slapped that ass and backed off. "Go on and get changed. We've a long night ahead of us."

~~--~~

Crowley scowled down at the pictures. None of them came out. Not a single flipping one! The tricky bastard probably knew angels wouldn't photograph on regular cameras. They barely did on video cameras! Damn it all, he should have known!

"Castiel!"

Cas arrived. "Is there a problem?"

"None of them turned out. You knew it, you bloody knew it, didn't you?"

Cas smiled. "That's a shame. I had hoped to see how photogenic I am."

Oh that smug bastard. Crowley grunted and pushed past him. "Come on, let's get down to the real work. Lots of souls to take, not enough time to do it in."

"As you wish." Castiel followed.

Crowley could feel the smirk aimed at his back, though he would never catch it on the filthy angels face. Outdone by an angel. The nerve!


End file.
